Please Don't
by Kimu Misuzu
Summary: Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara adalah sahabat. Namun diam-diam Naruto menaruh perasaannya pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi, sayangnya perasaanya tidak terbalaskan karena Gaara dan Hinata menikah. Sanggupkah Naruto bertahan dan tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa? / One Shoot


_**Please Don't**_

_**Kimu Mizusu**_

_**Terinspirasi dari lagu Please Don't**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, banyak bahasa yang tidak baku dan segala macam yang tidak tertulis disini. Oiya, alur yang digunakan alur campuran alias alurnya maju dan mundur.**_

_**Mizu tidak mengejar keuntungan apapun dari membuat fic ini. Mizu hanya membuat demi kesenangan sendiri :D**_

_**Happy reading ^^**_

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Diantara semua orang, kenapa harus dia?**_

Naruto memacu mobil _**ferarri**_ miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sepertinya tidak mempedulikan keselamatannya. Lupakan saja keselamatannya, karena dirinya terlalu sedih, terlalu putus asa untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Naruto tidak tahu ini halusinasi atau kenyataan, tapi gadis bersurai ungu itu duduk di sampingnya dengan memasang senyuman dan sesekali mencubiti pipinya lalu tertawa. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

Naruto menatap gadis yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan karena terlalu banyak emosi di dalam kedua matanya. Gadis yang di sampingnya menyadari tengah di perhatikan oleh Naruto, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ada apa Naruto-_**kun**_?"tanya gadis itu manja yang membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis

Gadis itu tahu ada yang salah dengan Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja ada ide jahil melintas di kepalanya.

"ada sesuatu di wajahmu.."ucap gadis itu dan menujuk tempat yang di maksud

"benarkah?"tanya Naruto dan berusaha membersihkannya. "sudah hilang?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan pelan. "sini, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya.."

Naruto hanya diam dan tidak tahu sama sekali jika dia tengah di kerjai oleh gadis bersurai ungu yang ada di depannya. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto di cubit kuat oleh kedua tangan mungil gadis itu.

"aww.."rintih Naruto, sementara gadis bersurai ungu itu tertawa keras

Naruto yang menyadari jika dirinya di kerjai oleh gadis itu memasang wajah bete dan malah makin membuat gadis itu tertawa.

"_**kawaii~**_"ucap gadis itu di sela tawanya yang membuat Naruto cemberut. Dan gadis itu masih sempat-sempatnya mencubit pipi Naruto untuk kedua kalinya

"Hinata! sakit tahu.."gerutu Naruto yang tidak di pedulikan gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu dan malah tertawa makin kencang

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha melupakan apa yang di lakukan Hinata tadi, meski sebenarnya Naruto masih kesal. Hinata malah tidak peduli dan malah mencubit pipi Naruto untuk ketiga kalinya yang membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi dan mengamuk.

"kesini kau Hinata!"teriak Naruto kesal

Gaara yang kebetulan melintas disana hanya heran, sementara Hinata yang melihat Gaara langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Gaara.

"ada apa?"tanya Gaara yang membuat Naruto tidak jadi meluapkan kekesalannya dan malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"tidak ada apa-apa.."jawab Naruto malas, namun menatap Hinata kesal

Hinata yang merasa menang, keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sudah terlibat dengan percakapan yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Karena sedang malas untuk bercakap-cakap, Naruto lebih memilih untuk pergi ke dapur.

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Apa aku tidak berhak bahagia juga?**_

Naruto tidak mempedulikan keadaan dirinya sekarang. Mungkin dia seorang pria dan harusnya pria pantang menangis karena menangis itu hanyalah di peruntukkan untuk wanita. Tapi dalam keadaan sekarang, dia ingin menjadi wanita saja daripada menjadi pria.

Aah~ kenapa dirinya tidak bisa bersama dengannya? Apa dirinya tidak berhak untuk bahagia?

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

Hinata yang berada di ruang tamu, sedang melihat rak buku dengan tatapan bingung. Di rak itu terlalu banyak buku yang ingin di bacanya, sementara dirinya hanya ingin membaca satu buku saja untuk hari itu.

"kau kenapa?"tanya Gaara yang entah sejak kapan di belakang Hinata

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kepada Gaara sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya. "aku hanya bingung mau membaca buku apa.."

"hn.."ucap Gaara, lalu mengambil satu buku di rak dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "buku itu bagus.."

"eh?"

Gaara tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Hinata yang kaget dan meneruskan perkataanya, "sebagai gantinya, aku pinjam pahamu untuk bantal.."

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar Gaara yang meminta imbalan atas memilih buku yang bahkan Hinata tidak memintanya. Dia mendorong pelan pundak Gaara dan berkata "dasar Panda.."

Naruto yang hendak ke dapur dan mengambil minuman, membatalkan niatnya begitu melihat adegan tadi tepat di depan matanya. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum memutuskan untuk naik keatas lagi.

Naruto langsung menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dekat tangga dan menutup sebelah wajahnya, frustasi. Kenapa.. kenapa dia tidak menyadari perasaanya?

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya? **_

_**Apa aku terlalu pengecut sebagai pria?**_

Gadis bersurai ungu yang ada di sebelahnya –entah nyata atau hanya ilusi– sibuk bercerita tentang sesuatu, entah apa itu karena Naruto sendiri tidak paham apa yang di ucapkan gadis itu. Sepertinya kesedihan sudah menutup telinganya untuk mendengarkan.

Gadis bersurai ungu itu berhenti berbicara dan menatap Naruto dengan sedih. Naruto bahkan tidak peduli karena dia memacu kecepatan mobilnya lebih tinggi lagi, berharap dengan itu dirinya bisa melampiaskan kesedihannya.

Naruto merasa bodoh karena tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara sekarang berada di ruang tamu. Katanya sih ada hal yang penting yang harus di sampaikan oleh Hinata dan Gaara. Namun yang terjadi di depannya adalah Hinata dan Gaara malah asik bercanda. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar dan memperhatikan tingkah kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"aku pergi ke dapur dulu.."ucap Naruto yang merasa Hinata dan Gaara tidak jadi mengatakan hal yang penting karena asik terhadap dunianya sendiri

"ahh~ Naruto-_**kun**_ jangan ngambek.."rengek Hinata manja dan memaksa Naruto yang sudah berdiri untuk duduk di tempatnya lagi

"cepatlah, aku sudah lapar.."gerutu Naruto yang membuat Gaara dan Hinata tertawa. Naruto menyeritkan keningnya, heran karena setahunya Gaara jarang tertawa. Sudah lama mereka bersama dan bisa di hitung dengan jari berapa kali Gaara tertawa bersama mereka.

Hinata memperlihatkan tangannya yang berhiaskan sebuah cincin yang membuat Naruto _**shock**_. Naruto tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengenali cincin jenis apa yang melingkn di jari manis Hinata.

Cincin pernikahan.

"eeh? Kau menikah dengan siapa?"tanya Naruto masih _**shock**_

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Gaara dan memperlihatkan tangan Gaara yang telah berhiaskan cincin pernikahan yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Gaara melamarku minggu lalu dan kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.."

Naruto bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong mendengarkan penuturan Hinata. Dia masih terlalu _**shock **_untuk bereaksi. Naruto tersadar dari alam pikirannya saat melihat Hinata dan Gaara bercakap-cakap dengan bahagia. Dan itu membuat Naruto sakit.

"ku ucapkan selamat pada kalian.."ucap Naruto yang akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya

"terima kasih Naruto-_**kun**_. Aku tahu kau pasti orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan itu pada kami.."ucap Hinata tersenyum senang dan makin membuat Naruto sakit

"kami ingin kau yang menjadi orang yang pertama mengetahui hal ini.."ucap Gaara akhirnya membuka suaranya

Naruto memaksakan cengiran khasnya menghiasi wajahnya, meskipun hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar berita itu.

"sekali lagi, ku ucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua.."

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Apa aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu?**_

Naruto sudah tidak tahu berada di daerah mana, tapi hal itu justru bagus baginya karena jalanan semakin sepi dan dirinya bisa membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sesekali Naruto menghapus air matanya yang sebenarnya percuma karena air matanya pasti akan mengalir lagi.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu di jas yang di kenakannya dan melihat selembar foto. Ya, foto itu mengingatkannya pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa memiliki orang yang dia cintai.

Apakah setelah semua ini, dirinya bisa berhenti mencintainya?

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

Hari ini Gaara tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya wajah pemuda bermarga Sabaku ini tidak menamilkan ekspresi sama sekali atau lebih tepatnya wajah stoic. Tapi hari ini pengecualian karena hari ini adalah hari bahagianya.

Gaara menyambut para tamu dengan senyumnya yang banyak dari mereka baru pertama kali melihatnya sehingga terpana untuk beberapa saat. Dan banyak wanita yang mendesah kecewa karena Gaara menikah dan wanita beruntung itu bukan mereka.

Naruto melihat dari jauh hanya tersenyum miris dan memandangi tangga, menunggu seseorang. Dan orang yang di tunggunya akhirnya tiba.

"Naruto-_**kun**_, bagaimana?"tanya Hinata

Naruto terpana sesaat dan menyeritkan keningnya, pura-pura berpikir keras. Hinata memukul pelan bahu Naruto karena sempat bercanda di saat yang penting itu.

"oke.."jawab Naruto dan memberikan cengiran terbaiknya

"benarkah?"tanya Hinata tersenyum puas dan memutar tubuhnya, memperlihatkan sisi gaun belakangnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tidak menyadari Gaara sudah berada di sampingnya.

"hey, kau jangan memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada pria lain.."suara bariton Gaara menyadarkan Naruto dan Hinata

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memberikan cengiran kikuknya, sementara Hinata sudah merangkul lengan Gaara.

"Gaara _**koi**_ cemburu?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya, namun dari wajahnya terlihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang membuat Hinata dna Naruto tertawa. Yeah, meski yang tertawa tulus hanya Hinata.

"ato kita ke altar, semua orang sudah menunggu.."ajak Hinata

Gaara tidak menjawab, namun Gaara merangkul pinggang Hinata dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya, meski hatinya pedih. Setelah yakin Hinata dan Gaara tidak ada di dekatnya, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dinding yang ada di hadapannya. Untung saja tangannya tidak lecet, namun tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Sakit? Sepertinya hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari pada tangannya sekarang.

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Jika saat itu aku berani mengatakannya, apakah kau mau menerimaku?**_

_**Tapi.. aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiannmu**_

_**Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku**_

_**Meski aku yang harus tersakiti**_

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi dan tanp peringatan apapun, Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya secara mendadak. Naruto memukul setir mobilnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, lalu mengeluarkan foto yang tadi sepat di lihatnya.

Foto itu baru diambil hari ini. Dan di dalam foto itu ada mereka bertiga. Dan di dalam foto itu ada dirinya bersama dengan orang yang di sukainya sedang tersenyum. Namun dia tahu, senyuman itu bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk oran lain.

Naruto merobek foto itu menjadi dua bagian dan memandangnya dengan nanar. Dirinya seharusnya bahagia karena orang yang di cintainya berbahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Namun tetap saja hati ini tidak bisa menerima semuanya.

Ahh~ jika dia punya keberanian, apakah dirinya sanggup menghancurkan kebahagiaannya?

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

Pasangan pengantin itu tampak bahagia di altar. Naruto memandangnya dengan ekspresi bagaia, meski matanya berkata sebaliknya.

"Sabaku Gaara, bersediakah engkau menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka?"

"saya bersedia"

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah engkau menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka?"

"saya bersedia"

"dengan ini kalian sah sebagai pasangan suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda"

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bahagia dan menyinggungkan senyum manisnya sebelum mencium Hinata. Naruto melihat itu hanya tersenyum sinis sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Tepuk tangan segera mengisi ruangan itu setelah pasangan itu berciuman.

Naruto memilih untuk menyendiri di ruangan terbuka yang berada di balkon hotel. Matanya menatap kosong semuanya. Hatinya sakit dan rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan menangis. Tapi dirinya ingat, ini adalah hari bahagia orang yang dia cintai. Dia tidak mau mengacaukan suasana hatinya karena dirinya.

"rupanya kau di sini.."suara bariton itu membuat Naruto tersentak dan mendapati Gaara sudah berada di sampingnya

"a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau di dalam?"tanya Naruto terbata

"aku mencarimu.."

"kenapa?"

"kita berfoto bersama.."

"ah~ tidak usah.."tolak Naruto halus dan mengibaskan tangannya, "ini hari bahagiamu"

"tapi kau sahabatku.."

"tapi~"ucapan Naruto tidak selesai lantaran Gaara sudah menyeret Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya. Naruto sudah beberapa kali meronta dan meminta dirinya di lepaskan, namun Gaara sepertinya sedang _**mode**_ keras kepala. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Sesampainya di tempat yang di tuju, Hinata sudah menunggu dan menyuruh Naruto dan Gaara untuk cepat. Hinata segera merangkul lengan Gaara dan Naruto serta tidak lupa tersenyum. Sementara Gaara meletakkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Hinata dan tersenyum. Naruto melihatnya hanya bisa merasa miris, sebelum menghadap kamera dengan senyum terbaiknya, meski terpaksa.

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Meskipun aku mengatakan semuanya, kau pasti tetap memilihnya**_

_**Karena aku mengenalmu dan aku tahu jika dirimu sudah memutuskan**_

_**Maka dialah yang tetap di hatimu**_

Naruto memandangi foto yang dia robek menjadi dua bagian, lalu mendekatkannya. Di satu sisi ada fotonya dan di sisi lain ada foto Gaara. Naruto memandang foto itu dengan sedih dan tanpa sadar air matanya meluncur bebas setelah sempat berhenti keluar.

"seandainya pengantinmu itu adalah aku, Gaara.."

_._

_._

_**Please Don't**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Apa ceritanya tidak bagus?**_

_**Apa endingnya tidak memuaskan?**_

_**Kritik, saran dan segala bentuk apapun silahkan dimasukan ke dalam tempat yang bernama 'Review'.**_

_**Sampai bertemu di cerita yang lain yaa~**_

_**Edited by Kimu Mizusu**_

_**12/07/13**_


End file.
